


Dormitory Disasters

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: college roomates enemys to friends to lovers as requested by lillil40.Lucy’s roommate is a bit of a dick, but better the dick you know than a mid year transfer.





	Dormitory Disasters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



 

Lucy walked into her dorm room and rolled her eyes. Yet again, it was past noon and Danvers had the shades drawn and was still face down in her bed. She reached for Danvers’ covers and yanked at the same time she hit the lights. 

“Fuck! Goddamnit Lane, what the fuck is your problem?”

“Don’t you have labs at nine am?”

“What’s your point?”

“It’s noon, asshole.”

Danvers pushed herself up. Her hair was a total rats nest of grease and who knows what, makeup smeared, and Lucy was pretty sure that was a streak of vomit down Danvers’ face. Very attractive. 

“If you get kicked out, they’ll give me a new roommate.” Lucy kicked aside the dress Danvers wore last night. “I’d rather have the asshole I know than some new person who’ll steal my shit.”

“Fuck off, Lane.”

“Then again, don’t I get an automatic A if you kill yourself with alcohol poisoning?”

“Go fuck yourself, Lane.”

“Don’t need to, thanks.” Lucy tilted her head. “Which two pump chump was it this time?”

Danvers reached for her supply of gatorade and chugged a bottle. She shrugged at Lucy’s question. 

“Danvers, I don’t get it. You’re smart, supposedly. You’d be attractive if you didn’t have last night’s party all over your face. What the fuck is your problem?”

“I have you for a roommate, for starters.”

Lucy snorted. She dropped her econ book on her desk and grabbed a different text. She shoved it in her bag and headed for the door again. “You really make my decision not to go to West Point seem like a mistake.”

“Your mom’s a mistake.”

Lucy almost felt her teeth crack at the force her jaw snapped shut. “My mom’s dead, asshole.”

 

\--

 

Another semester down, another party to celebrate. Lucy was really looking forward to winding down after the last shitshow of a semester. She wouldn’t be getting a new roommate, so that was nice. Somehow, Alex ‘Human Disaster’ Danvers managed to pass enough of her classes that she wasn’t getting kicked out. 

And here she was, thinking about that asshole again. 

She tipped her cup back and finished it. 

Jimmy was gone off with some freshman. Their breakup still stung, but it really was for the best. Her father hated him and while she loved him, she didn’t love him enough to put up with her father’s bullshit. She’d find someone that she loved enough to kick her father to the curb, just like Lois had, Lucy was sure of that. There was no fucking way she’d ever settle for someone her father actually approved of, after all. 

A heavy body dropped down onto the stair next to her.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow at her roommate. “Danvers.”

“Lane.”

“Party’s inside.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Lucy squinted and took a good look. “Are you- are you  _ sober _ ?”

“Don’t act all surprised, Lane. I can be sober.”

“Since when?”

Danvers’ jaw twitched. Her free hand shoved her back up to standing. “This was a mistake.”

“Being sober?”

“Trying to talk to you.” Danvers shook her head, long wisps of hair blocking Lucy’s view of a tired face. “I’m leaving tonight. See you in January, Lane.”

“Alex-” Lucy said, almost reaching out. 

Almost. 

Lucy crushed to solo cup in her hand and headed for the nearest trash can. She wasn’t in a party mood, and still needed to pack. 

 

\--

 

Lucy dropped her bags onto her bed, surprised to see Danvers’ side clean and tidy. Her sheets almost had military corners, and for once the room didn’t smell like stale beer and one-night stands. 

It was the day before the semester was due to start. There was still time. 

She started unpacking her things and putting them away, each thing having its own space on her half of the room. Neat and tidy. Military precision. 

She was working on organizing this semester’s notebooks when the door opened behind her and Danvers entered with a bag from the convenience store on the corner. 

At least, Lucy was pretty sure it was Danvers. 

Gone was the long hair. In its place, a sharp bob, the leather jacket looking like a much better fit to her skinny jeans and boots than the hot mess did before. 

She looked hot. 

Lucy was not prepared for this. 

“Danvers?”

“Oh. Hey, Lane.”

“Nice haircut.”

Danvers rubbed a hand through the back of her hair. Lucy was pretty sure that faint dust of pink on her cheeks wasn’t from the cold. “Thanks. I needed something… new.”

“New year, new you?”

“Something like that,” she muttered.

Danvers upended the bag on her bed. While Lucy certainly expected something more along the lines of cheap booze and caffeine pills, what she saw surprised her. 

A first aid kit. A couple of energy drinks. Some granola bars. Blue gatorade, which was less surprising. She almost didn’t catch the red one Danvers tossed at her. 

“Welcome back.”

Lucy spun the bottle in her hands. Fruit Punch was her favorite. 

How the hell did Danvers know that?

“Thanks?”

Danvers offered a tight smile. 

And then her phone rang. Danvers’ eyes lit up when she saw the caller ID, and she rushed to answer it. “Kara! Hi! Let me just step outside so I don’t bother my roommate-”

Lucy sat on her bed, the door shutting in front of her. 

She was pretty sure pod people replaced her roommate over break. 

Was that reported to Student Health or just straight to the Dean, maybe?

 

\--

 

First party of the year, and Lucy was bored. She wouldn’t touch her ex’s frat brothers with a ten foot pole, and they had mostly invited the straight sororities, so she wasn’t having much luck in that department either. Yet again, she found herself on the front porch finishing her drink and considering the benefits to working ahead. 

Another body sank down onto the stair next to her. 

Danvers. Bright eyed and soberfied again. 

_ Weird _ . 

“Funny how we keep meeting like this.”

“Not having a good time, Danvers?”

“Oh, I am. Drunk people are fun to watch when you’re sober.”

“Why are you?”

“Sober?”

“Yeah. That.”

Danvers leaned back and sighed. “I… had a lot of shit going down last summer. I wasn’t dealing with it well.”

Lucy snorted. 

“Yeah, sorry you got stuck with me.” Danvers smiled wryly. “That last party, after I saw you? I got blitzed, tried to drive home.”

“Danvers!”

She held her hands up in surrender. “I intended to sleep in my car, honestly. But the cop who saw me didn’t believe me. Threw me in the drunk tank for the night.”

“Bet that was fun.”

Danvers shrugged. “Fun enough it put some things in perspective.”

“And now?”

“Now, I’m four weeks sober. I have a therapist appointment tomorrow, and an AA meeting Wednesday. It’s time I get my shit together.”

Lucy tilted her head and stared at her roommate. That cute, shy smile. The way she sprawled like a cat, taking up most of the stairs. “I’m proud of you, Danvers.”

“Thanks, Lane.”

“Lucy.”

That shy grin stretched into a slow smirk. “Then you gotta call me Alex.”

_ Fuck _ .

 

\--

 

Alex held to it. They met up Monday and Friday for study dates  _ as friends _ so that Alex could drag Lucy past her mandatory Bio requirement and Lucy could quiz Alex on her U.S. government class. 

It was nice. 

And weird. 

Her disaster roommate still had bad nights. She still had a temper, and sometimes she still slept in, but usually only after a bad night of sleep, and she called her sober companion as soon as she woke up from a nightmare. 

Lucy usually pretended to be asleep for that. 

Alex smelled clean these days, which was a very nice change. But. Also not. Because Alex, clean and sober, was fucking gorgeous. And the faint scent of her perfume was enough to catch Lucy’s attention even as it lingered while Alex was long gone. 

She was in so much fucking trouble. 

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. 

The dorm door opened and Alex slid in.

In a fucking towel. 

Lucy’s jaw dropped. 

“Sorry, I forgot my clothes.”

“No shit.”

Alex gathered her clothes and turned around. She caught Lucy’s eyes in the mirror. “See something you like, Lane?”

“When did you get hot?”

Alex snorted. 

“It’s not fair, you’re supposed to be my disaster roommate who’s not a distraction from my studies! And now you’re sober, and-” Lucy waved a hand up and down. “-and you’re clearly going to the gym, and  _ you’re not supposed to be hot too. _ ”

“I’m… sorry?”

Alex’s brow crinkled adorably, and Lucy was really over it. 

“You should be!”

Alex turned, one hand on her towel, the other waving her clothes about. “Well, what about you?”

“What  _ about _ me?”

“You’re hot, you have your shit together, and you always smell nice!”

Lucy blinked. “You think I’m hot?”

Alex threw her shirt at Lucy’s face. “I spent all of last semester trying to convince myself that I was straight because of you!”

Lucy blinked, the heavy fabric still over her face. She slowly pulled it away and tried desperately to keep her eyes on Alex’s face and not the drooping towel. “Dinner at Noonan’s?”

“What?”

“I think you’re hot. You think I’m hot. We both find this problematic.” Lucy shrugged. “So go on a date with me. Maybe I’ll stop getting so distracted if I know what it’s like to kiss you.”

“What makes you so sure you’ll get a kiss at the end of the night?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow and leered. “If you find me half as distracting as I find you, we’ll be kissing before dessert."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Hopefully I did your prompt justice!


End file.
